a life changing  game of Truth or Dare
by mrs.renesmee.lautner.black
Summary: Can one Cullen game of Truth or Dare, change lives? Find out. Renesmee and Jacob are couple. Raated M for language.


Twilight TRUTH Or DARE!

Cullen's x Teen nessie + couples= NIGHTS OF FUN!

dialogue version.

Day 1

Narrator: One morning Bella was In Renesmee's room helping her clean up. Well, she was cleaning up while Renesmee was listening to David Getta while eating ice cream out of the tub.

Renesmee: _ I just want to make you sweat._

Bella: TURN THAT DAMN MUSIC OFF! Its so techno!

Renesmee: A least I don't listen to baby's lullaby's !

Narrator: Bella was silent as she new Renesmee's taste of music attracts more people than hers. Alice skipped in the room.

Alice: Hey ness. Hello Isabella.

Bella: Just because I listen to instrumentals does not mean you have to treat me like the queen of England!

Alice: God dammit Bella, I'm just changing it up a bit. Anyway's... Renesmee Jacobs here!

Narrator: Renesmee dropped her spoon wiped her mouth and ran down stairs. Ever since Renesmee began to date Jacob their like magnets. Side by side every minute of the day. Bella rolled her eyes and sniffed the air. She new Jacob was here but Seth and Leah too?

Bella: Why is Seth and Leah here?

Alice: First of all their your step-siblings. Second of all we're playing truth or dare.

Narrator: _Greaaaat__. _Bella thought.

Alice: Come on! We're about to start.

Narrator: Alice grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her down to the living room. The first thing She saw was Renesmee's legs wrapped around Jacob's waist while she kissed him. Then she herd Edward growl. And Seth&Emmett gag. This was _Weird._

Alice: Okay Bella! Truth or Dare!

Narrator: She thought for a moment. _ If I pick Dare they'll make me do something stupid and embarrassing. If I pick Truth they'll ask something about my sex life which will embarrass me too. So either way I'll be embarrassed _Bella thought.

Bella: I'll pick truth.

Emmett: COME ON YOUR SUCH A PARTY POOPER!

Alice: Okay! What is the most dirtiest thought you've ever thought about Edward.

Bella: _Gulp._ Uhhh... Do I have to answer? Don't answer my question cause I know the answer it's gonna be 'Yeah you have to' so I don't need to...

Alice: Shut up and stop trying to avoid the question.

Bella: Okay It was the first day I met him in biology. I thought what he would look like if I gave him a boner.

Narrator: Everyone's jaws dropped.

Bella: I was 17!

Jacob: Still! It's gross!

Edward: I think its kind of sweet!

Everyone: Edward!

Edward&Bella: What?

Alice: Moving on...

Bella: Okay... Emmett Truth or...

Emmett: DARE!

Bella: Well you Finished my question.

Emmett: DARE DARE DARE DARE!

Bella: God! Calm down.

Emmett:...

Bella: I dare you to ask a Gay guy if you can Fuck him.

Emmett:... I HATE YOU! WHY WOULD EDDIE MARRY SOMEONE AS CRUEL AS YOU.

Edward: Don't push it!

Narrator: Emmett stormed out and drove to the park. He searched around for someone that looked gay and spotted one.

Emmett: Hey whats your name?

Colt: My name is Colt. But you can call me whatever you want to call me baby.

Emmet: Gulp. I was wondering if you want to Fuck me?

Colt: I'm sorry but I'm taken.

Narrator: An old man walked up and kiss Colts lips.

Emmett: Ewwww I think Im going to throw up.

Narrator: Emmett ran like the wind and sped back to The main house. When he got there everybody was rolling around in the floor laughing.

Emmett: Keep this to your self or die!

Renesmee: Whatever Its already on my Face book page!

Jacob: Mine too! It's already gotten 70 likes!

Emmett: Well excuse me lovely couple. You just pushed it so Truth or Dare!

Narrator: Renesmee just gasped.

Renesmee: I'm sorry! Please don't pick us!

Emmett: Not going to work princesses.

Renesmee: Fine. Truth!

Jacob: I'm gonna go with ness.

Rosalie: Ohhhh i never saw that coming!

Jacob: Shut up blondie.

Rosalie: Whatever dog!

Emmett: Shut up Jacob. Rosalie dear, close your beautiful lips.

Rosalie: Well if you put it that way.

Emmett: Are you guys still virgins?

Narrator: Renesmee choked.

Renesmee: Really! You really want to know!

Emmett: I ask you all the time! You never answer!

Renesmee: Because that's non of your business!

Emmett: Well now you have no choice!

Renesmee: I'll tell you...in a millennium!

Emmett: No now!

Renesmee: Fine! We're not!

Narrator: Edward growled.

Renesmee: Calm down! It was...only once! I think i was drunk?

Jacob: Yeah I think you were.

Narrator: _Hah aha! Only once! I can't believe he fell for that! Like really...anytime the family's gone it's paradise! _Renesmee thought.

Edward: Remind me never to leave them alone in the house! Control your thoughts ness. You could have gotten away with it If you never provided me with that information.

Narrator: Renesmee snuggled close to Jacob with a unhappy look on her face.

Emmett: Yeah go snuggle with your wolf god.

Renesmee&Jacob: Shut the fuck up Emmett.

Emmett: Good lord no need for the language.

Renesmee: Rosalie truth or dare?

Rosalie: How is this my fault! He is the one who is pissing you off!

Renesmee: But your his mate! The one thing he loves more than hunting.

Rosalie: Dare.

Renesmee: I dare you too go to a church. Dress up like lady gaga. sing and dance to the song judas.

Rosalie: You wouldn't dare! You know how I feel about Catholics!

Renesmee: Exactly!

Rosalie: I was Catholic! And I still am! What of Father Joe sees me!

Renesmee: Your not going to . Your going to .

Rosalie: _Growl._ You will pay for this! Alice dress me up like Gaga!

Narrator: Alice took Rosalie upstairs for a makeover Rosalie would never want to think of again.

Rosalie: Ow! These heels are huge! This is so uncomfortable!

Renesmee: Perfect!

Narrator: They drove to Saint Peters and got ready for the performance.

Rosalie: 5 6 7 8!

Narrator: Everyone turned to look at Rosalie. Some thought she was Gaga and ran to go see her.

Rosalie: Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas

Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA

When he comes to me I am ready

I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs

Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain

Even after three times he betrays me

I'll bring him down, bring him down, down

A king with no crown, king with no crown

I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel

But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel

But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas

Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA

I couldn't love a man so purely

Even prophets forgave his crooked way

I've learned love is like a brick you can

Build a house or sink a dead body

I'll bring him down, bring him down, down

A king with no crown, king with no crown

I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel

But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel

But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Ew

In the most Biblical sense,

I am beyond repentance

Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind

But in the cultural sense

I just speak in future tense

Judas, kiss me if offenced,

Or wear an ear condom next time

I wanna love you,

But something's pulling me away from you

Jesus is my virtue,

Judas is the demon I cling to

I cling to

I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel

But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel

But I'm still in love with Judas, baby

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Ohohohoh

I'm in love with Judas

Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas

Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA.

Father Kane: Please Leave the church immediately!

Rosalie: Yes father.

Father Kane: Kids these days. They are so wild!

Narrator: Rosalie walked out of the church. Everyone was laughing in the car.

Renesmee: priceless!

Jacob: No joke!

Emmett: It's not funny!

Rosalie: Thank you honey.

Bella: Then why were you laughing!

Emmett: Because...she...looked cute!

Rosalie: Okay... CAN WE GO HOME!

Narrator: They drove home and sat down in the living room.

Rosalie: Okay Seth. Truth or Dare?

Seth: What!

Rosalie: Truth or Dare? Bella I'm gonna need help with this.

Bella: Okay.

Narrator: Bella and Rosalie conference.

Seth: Dare.

Bella: Okay. I dare you to kiss Sofia, Sam's 12 year old daughter.

Seth: But Sam is going to get mad!

Bella: So!

Seth: You are so cruel!

Bella: Thank you!

Narrator: Seth ran out of the cullen's house and ran to Sam's house.

Emily: Hi Seth are you looking for Sam?

Seth: No I'm looking for Sam and Sofia.

Emily: Oh okay. There both in the living room.

Narrator: Seth walked to the living room and saw them. Sofia was reading a magazine and Sam was watching television.

Seth: hi Sam hi Sofia.

Sofia: Hi Seth!

Narrator: Before Sam could greet Seth, Seth kissed Sofia. Sam and Emily's jaws dropped.

Sam: SETH!

Sofia: Seth that was awesome!

Emily: Sofia! Seth!

Seth: Uh Bye!

Narrator: Seth ran out of the house and ran to the Cullen's house. _Wow. That was worth it! _He thought. _Wait what the hell am I thinking. _Seth was confused but he placed that thought at the back of his head and was focused to dare someone. They all sat down in the living room. Before they could start Renesmee yawned.

Renesmee: I'm tired. See you guys.

Narrator: Renesmee tugged on Jacob and Dragged him upstairs.

Emmett: I don't want to know whats going to Happen in there.

Narrator: Renesmee stuck up the middle finger. After the door was shut Seth had an idea.

Seth: Carlisle, Esme truth or dare?

Esme: Dare

Seth: Okay I dare you to spill red wine allover Renesmee and Jake, when they fall asleep.

Narrator: They waited for about 2 hours and finally they were asleep.

Emmett: I thought Jacob falls asleep fast!

Bella: They weren't sleeping.

Edward: They were, making out.

Emmett: for 2 hours?

Seth: Yes for 2 hours.

Emmett: holy shit!

Narrator: They went upstairs and tiptoed to there room. Renesmee was cradled in Jake's arms.

Seth: Ready? 1...2...3...!

Narrator: Carlisle and Esme spilt the Wine allover them.

Renesmee: HOLY SHIT!

Jacob: What the Fuck.

Narrator: Jacob fell off the bed. Renesmee sat up and wiped the wine off her face. She wore Jacob's shirt and her underwear.

Edward: Renesmee! What the hell are you wearing?

Renesmee: Shut up, Dad.

Jacob: What was that for? huh!

Narrator: The room was laughing. especially Seth! He was on the floor crying with laughter.

Jacob: Let me guess this was Seth's idea?

Seth: Yup!

Jacob: I'll get my revenge!

Seth: You can't dare me! I already went.

Jacob: Says who?

Seth: Says me!

Jacob: But I'm alpha!

Seth : can't compete with that.

Jacob: Good, Get ready Seth. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: OHHHHHH WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? find out in Day 2.**


End file.
